Cwtch
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Cwtch: Pronombre de gales que significa; un cálido y afectuoso abrazo, caricia o mimos que da la sensación de estar en un lugar seguro y de hogar. Lo que parecía una pacífica noche en la familia Kurosaki resultaba ser en verdad una tormentosa noche para uno de los jóvenes padres, que se vería sobrecogido ante las tiernas acciones del otro. Warning: Lemon.


**CWTCH**

 **Cwtch: Pronombre de gales que significa; un cálido y afectuoso abrazo, caricia o mimos que da la sensación de estar en un lugar seguro y de hogar.**

* * *

Orihime no paraba de sentir como algo se movía en su cama, como si se tratase de algún animalito nervioso. A veces abría los ojos y de golpe todo cesaba ¿Serían los pequeños hombres azules que iban a fastidiarla? Hizo un puchero infantil, mirando al techo. Veinticuatro años y ya madre casada; aunque Kazui era un bebé que apenas lograba quedarse de pie por sí solo, pero seguía viendo algunas cosas igual que cuando era una niña...¡Pero no estaba loca! Se autoconvecía a sí misma cerrando los ojos, pues no deseaba despertar a Ichigo, que yacía a su lado. Poco tardó en volver a removerse lo que fuese en su cama. Abriendo el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que el causante de aquel revuelo no era otro que su marido con un gesto molesto.

Eso no le agradaba en absoluto. Llevaban dos años casados, y de hecho eran ya unos cinco años saliendo juntos. En todo ese tiempo ambos se habían acercado y se contaban todas esas cosas que antes tenían miedo de confesar, por eso no le gustaba que algo hiciera que perdiese el sueño y no se lo contase. Sabía que tendría que ir lentamente, pues el pelinaranja tenía el complejo de ser un héroe que cargaba con todo; pensando que sería malo preocuparla cuando eso sería peor. Con cuidado puso su mano gentilmente sobre su pecho, sobresaltándose aún así.

— Ah Orihime...Yo...Lamento haberte despertado. Duerme de nuevo, no es nada.— Se excusó con una sonrisa forzada que no le convenció en absoluto. Por lo que ella se sentó sobre la cama, sin mover su mano de donde estaba.— ¿Qué estás haciendo vuelve a...— Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas para cuando le cogió de los hombros, acomodándole de tal manera que su cabellera naranja descansase en su regazo.

— No vamos a dormir hasta que hables de eso, y si esperas que me vaya a dormir estás más que equivocado.— Le dijo con el ceño fruncido, queriendo parecer intimidante o molesta, pero con esa cara tan dulce era algo complicado.— ¿Y bien?

— Orihime...— Soltó sorprendido, aunque no le extrañaba que fuese tan tozuda. Cuando se le metía una idea entre ceja y ceja era imposible cambiar su parecer. Parecía que no tenía escapatoria de su esposa.— No es para tanto es solo que, estaba pensando en Kazui y...— Exhaló un largo suspiro mirando los ojos grises de la otra.— Tengo dudas sobre si seré un buen padre. —

Confesó al fin aquello que le dejaba sin dormir más de una vez, después de todo no sabía como era ser padre. Tras la muerte de su madre él se convirtió en un caso aparte, siempre iba a su aire, un introvertido que jamás compartía los problemas que tenía. Sobretodo era por la culpa que sentía a causa de lo que ocurrió con aquel Hollow; por suerte todo se solucionó y su corazón se alivio en cierta manera de saber que se hizo justicia tras su batalla final contra Yhwach.

Sin embargo no era tan fácil decirlo como Orihime podría hacerlo, ya le costó cuatro años tener el valor de decir como se sentía por ella. Cuatro años para darse cuenta como aquel amor que fue lentamente estaba ahí, hasta su estúpido Hollow se dio cuenta de ello. Y ahora cuando veía a Orihime con su hijo, lo cariñosa que era y como mostraba su amor de la forma más tierna posible...¿Y qué hacía él en comparación? No sabía mostrar con esa facilidad sus sentimientos y no quería que ese niño no tuviese carencias afectivas. Sobretodo pensaba con como Orihime tendría que hacer todo, encargarse de su hijo, de sus necesidades, de la panadería donde trabajaba... Suspiro negando con la cabeza. Se sentía un completo fracaso, y no soportaba la idea de fallarse por su ineptitud.

Y entonces sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar lentamente su cabeza, jugando con las hebras de su pelo, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, mirando ahora a los hermosos ojos grises que ella tenía.

— Ichigo, es normal sentirse así, somos jóvenes y por suerte los dos tenemos trabajos estables y gente que nos apoya. Sé que tuvimos a Kazui sin planearlo, quiero decir; ni siquiera habíamos hablado del tema porque teníamos toda la vida por delante. Cierto que ya estábamos casados, pero...Yo también tengo miedo.— Confesó, dejando a su marido en shock.

— ¿Cómo? Pero si cuando estás con él actúas tan natural, como si fuese algo que llevases haciendo toda la vida. Cada parte de ti muestra lo mucho que le quieres, y yo quiero a Kazui, pero no me sale ser como tu. No quiero que crezca pensando que no le quiero.— Estaba tan sorprendido de que todo aquello saliese sin más de sus labios, siendo totalmente sincero. Con el miedo siendo cada vez apoderándose más de él, Ichigo se levantó de golpe, quedándose cara a cara con ella, mirándole como un cervatillo asustado.— Siempre que te encargas tú todo va como la seda y yo...

La castaña negó con la cabeza riendo, buscando con su mano la suya para así entrelanzarla. Por alguna razón eso le recordó a cuando él le tendió la mano tras la pelea contra Grimmjow, y aunque después Nnoitra le dejase por poco muerto, en ese momento se sentía satisfecho de haber ganado y sobretodo que ella estuviera bien. Que no tuviese ningún rasguño, que le hubiese mostrado que se había hecho lo suficientemente fuerte para cumplir la promesa de que se haría más fuerte y no volvería a fallarla. Se sentía tan aliviado... Era lo mismo en ese momento. Siempre le ocurría con ella, no podía estar decaído con ella apoyándole ciegamente.

— Si tu supieras, el otro día con los pañales entre en pánico, por no decir que por poco Tatsuki se habría venido desde el Dojo solo para pegarme hasta que me calmase, créeme no paraba de escribirle mensajes en pleno ataque de nervios ¡Hasta me pasó el número del móvil de su madre para que me diese consejos y me calmase! - Exclamó en voz baja para no despertar al bebé, que por suerte de noche dormía bastante bien. Claro que con todo lo que se movía y la que armaba de día, normal que estuviese tan cansado a la hora de ir a la cama. Orihime agachó la cabeza, no queriendo mirar a su marido a los ojos.- Nunca tuve una madre, ni la tendré para preguntarle sobre estas cosas...Ni tampoco recuerdo algo de cuando era niña, aprendí rápido a cuidarme sola para que mi hermano no tuviese tanto trabajo. — Aquellas palabras lograron que Ichigo abriese los ojos con un mezcla de sorpresa y apresumbramiento, luego los entrecerró apretando su agarre para mostrarle su apoyo. Nunca pensó en eso o si le molestaría; ya que nunca había salido a la luz aquel tema.— Pero simplemente pensé "Tengo que hacerlo", y que nunca nadie está preparado. Necesitaré aprender al igual que todo en la vida. Además te tengo a ti, creo que teniéndonos el uno al otro para ayudarnos podremos con esto. – En ese instante fue cuando alzó su mirada gris brillando con sinceridad, encontrándose con la marrón de Ichigo, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa. – Pero de verdad creo que eres un gran padre, da igual lo cansado que estés, siempre dejas que se te suba a la espalda y le recibes con un abrazo. Eres muy protector ¡Solo tienes que mirarte con Nell-chan! Te adora. Solo tienes que confiar en ti y dar lo mejor, como siempre haces. Y si es demasiado para ti, puedes contar conmigo.— Su mirada se suavizó mientras se inclinaba hacia él, juntando su frente con la suya.— En lo bueno y lo malo ¿vale?

El corazón de uno de los individuos más fuertes de la existencia, logrando alcanzar el Bankai con solo quince años entre otros muchos logros, se derritió ante aquellas tiernas palabras. En ocasiones se preguntaba a sí mismo como alguien tan dulce y atento podía quererle tanto, estando siempre dispuesto a animarle y a nunca rendirse con él. Por eso ella era la madre de sus hijos y la persona con la que tenía claro que quería pasar el resto de su vida. No era solo la belleza que tenía tanto en el interior como en el exterior, sino también por la forma en la que le cuidaba, como le sonreía, como aunque no pudiese entender lo que le sucedía se quedaba a su lado e intentaba buscar una manera de ayudarle. Parecía que siempre estuviese irradiando ese halo de calidez, cariño y protección hacia él; tan similar a la sensación de estar bajo su Shun Shun Rika.

A veces se cuestionaba como podría igualar eso. Por lo que simplemente intentaba darle todo ese amor de vuelta a Orihime, fuese como fuese.

Ichigo soltó su mano para rodearla con sus brazos, pasando una mano por su pelo lentamente. Podía sentir como ella se acurrucaba en su regazo y tanto su aroma como su calor le envolvía.

— Gracias Orihime, tendría que haber dicho esto antes...—

— No te preocupes.— Respondió la castaña soltando una risa que transmitía toda su alegría.— Me hace feliz que me cuentes estás cosas, poder estar contigo para que no dejes que esos pensamientos te carcoman, que confíes en mi... Soy muy feliz, Ichigo.— Confesó con una sonrisa llena de afecto. El Shinigami sustituto se quedó estático ante la confesión de su esposa, mientras ésta se retiraba un poco para colocar bien un mechón de su pelo, paseando su mirada a lo largo de todo su rostro. Lo miraba como si de un sueño se tratase, algo perfecto y que debía de darle devoción. La sonrisa ladeada de la Kurosaki reflejaba cuanto lo adoraba, todo en Orihime respiraba amor hacia él.— Eres el mejor marido del mundo, por eso quiero intentar ser como tu, y hacerte feliz.

– Ya lo soy.- Le dijo en apenas un susurro inclinándose hacia ella.

¿Qué había hecho para ganarse el cielo?

Fue lo que pensó, correspondiendo a su sonrisa sin darse cuenta antes de besarla con la misma devoción que ella denotaba en todo momento. Ichigo no sería bueno con las palabras, no podía mostrar su afecto de una manera tan abierta como la de su esposa, y a menudo no se daría cuenta de lo que sucedía, o podía llegar a ser algo insensible; pero demostraba su amor en forma de actos.

Aunque era tan tímido como cualquier otra persona, casi siempre era el que llevaba la iniciativa, el que comenzaba los besos.

Además era difícil no querer besar los suaves y carnosos labios de su mujer. Parecía que estaba besando algodón de azúcar, pues siempre tenían ese regusto al hacer y comer tanta repostería. Mientras que su cara y sus labios eran los de un ángel, su cuerpo era el de un demonio; demasiadas curvas a las que uno no podía resistirse. Con razón tenía tantos admiradores, los cuales siempre se quedarían con las ganas de que la sanadora les dijese "Sí" a sus propuestas románticas.

Pues ella solo le amaba a él, y había estado esperando a que espabilase de una vez. Había tardado su tiempo, mas Ichigo lo iba a compensar con creces.

El beso iba siendo cada vez más acalorado, pasando de ser un mero roce de labios, a que el ladease su cabeza, enganchando sus labios entre los suyos. Sintió como ella suspiraba sobre sus labios, e Ichigo no pudo resistir el querer introducir su lengua en su boca. Un acto que fue aceptado por la otra de inmediato, correspondiendo con las mismas ganas. El dulzor era todavía más intenso en su boca, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Nunca se vio a sí mismo como un buen besador, pero estaba seguro de que no podría superar a su esposa. Su lengua rozaba la suya lentamente en contraste con sus labios, que iban de una forma apresurada. Los finos dedos de la castaña recorrían su nuca y se colaban bajo la camiseta que Ichigo llegaba a modo de pijama.

Orihime nunca lograba decir en alto lo que quería, incluso gemir hacia que se pusiera completamente colorada; sin embargo siempre le pedía aquellas cosas de forma callada: sus besos apremiándose, sus manos volviéndose curiosas y no pudiendo contener las ganas de tocarle, sus ojos suplicantes; ella lo pedía en silencio y su esposo no dudaba en darle lo que pedía ¡Cómo si pudiese negarse!

Sabía que cuando ella comenzaba a recorrer su piel debajo de su ropa es que la quería fuera. Deseo que el pelinaranja cumplió.

La soltó de su agarre para deshacerse de su prenda superior. No obstante no podía quedarse solo con eso, así que con una mano agarrando su cadera, con la otra tiro del enorme jersey que ella llevaba puesto. La piel de Orihime se había erizado tanto por los actos anteriores como por el repentino frío al que estaba expuesta.

Adoraba la sensación de su tersa piel contra la suya, compartiendo su calor. Por ello de forma impaciente Ichigo tiró de la sudadera que Orihime usaba a modo de pijama, dejando así su torso descubierto.

No pudo reprimir el mirarla de arriba a abajo al ver su torso desnudo, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada. Ella era la encarnación del deseo envuelta en inocencia, bueno no es como que mantuviese ésta, pero seguía siendo igual de adorable. Definitivamente era un hombre afortunado al tener a una mujer como ella.

— ¿Algún problema?

Preguntó preocupada la castaña, pues llevaba un buen rato en silencio parado y por un instante pensaba que el sueño le estaba venciendo.

Sin decirla nada la empujó para que se acostase en la cama, con sus manos sobre sus hombros y con una sonrisa más grande.

— Ninguno.

Las manos de Ichigo no tardaron en descender hacia su costado mientras se deleitaba con las vistas ante sí. La piel de Orihime era tan uniforme y de un color pálido hermoso, incluso después de haber tenido al niño le había parecido una mujer hermosa. No era natural que alguien alcanzase ese nivel de belleza. Sus ojos se pararon en sus pechos, unos grandes y suaves montículos; una parte de su anatomía a la que conocía de sobra. Ninguno podría negar que esa parte de ella era llamativa, todavía podía recordar cuando tenía diecisiete años y ella llevaba aquel traje blanco confeccionado por Urahara. No sabía si el científico quería mandarle ánimos o una gran distracción. Pero realmente aquel traje tan revelador hacía que uno acabase sudando la gota gorda. Siguió descendiendo por aquel vientre plano, algo redondeado pues en realidad sus caderas eran anchas y blandas, suaves como todo ella. Las piernas de Orihime se veían tan cuidadas como siempre, después de todo se movía de allá para acá constantemente. Podía notar lo roja que estaba y eso le encantaba, pues en ocasiones parecía que era como la primera vez a causa de su timidez, la cual él perdió tras acabar perdiéndose por completo en ese cuerpo, en los sonidos que hacía cuando la tocaba.

Y en ese momento nada iba a detenerle de volver a hacer que su esposa acabase retorciéndose de placer con su nombre en sus labios.

En ese instante la castaña se vio sobrecogida por la forma en la que Ichigo la miraba, llegando a contener su respiración lo que decidió centrarse en el cuerpo ajeno, un verdadero regalo para la vista. Ichigo a sus ojos era tremendamente varonil, sus anchos hombros, el torso trabajado. Su figura era una de la que no era tan fácil apartar la mirada. Sus manos fueron hacia sus omóplatos, acariciándolos suavemente mientras descendencia a lo largo de su espalda.

Si había algo de su marido que le encantaba es que ambos compartían la afición de poder pasarse recorriendo el cuerpo del otro. Cuando habían empezado a avanzar hacia el terreno sexual en su relación fue algo que surgió sin más, se besaban e Ichigo no podía remediar el poner sus manos sobre sus muslos, o ella acariciar aquellos formados brazos. Era sobrecogedor cuando tu pareja no era solo alguien que amabas de la forma más romántica posible, sino que despertaba el lívido de cualquiera. Eran una pareja muy atractiva después de todo.

El de cabellos naranja ya estaba descendiendo sus labios a lo largo de su níveo cuello, al mismo tiempo que sus manos recorrían sus costados hasta llegar a la cadera y abruptamente moverlas hasta sus generosas y blandas nalgas. Orihime soltó un jadeo, sorprendida por el acto y pegando un bote que el aprovechó para agarrarla de tal forma que permaneciesen alzadas.

Orihime buscaba su mirada, sintiéndose algo pérdida ¿Qué debía de hacer? Todo lo que se encontró fue con una enorme sonrisa que no escondía ninguna buena intención y su intensa mirada atacándola de nuevo.

Acercó sus caderas a las suyas, dejando que sintiese la masculinidad del Shinigami que había despertado con tan solo unos besos y caricias.

— Ichigo yo... — La mirada gris de Kurosaki viajaba de un lugar a otro, temblándole la voz mientras pronunciaba su nombre de forma entrecortada.

— Lo siento, Orihime, pero... — Dejó de hablar para mover sus manos a su ropa interior, bajándola lentamente, disfrutando de la suavidad de sus muslos. —...me temo que esta noche ninguno de los dos va a dormir.

Aunque su mirada no mostraba signos de arrepentimiento alguno, de hecho hasta soltó una risa antes de comenzar a morder la tentadora piel de su pelvis, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se deslizaban por los rizos de su monte de Venus. No dudó en pasar su mano sobre este, hasta abarcar por completo su sexo, solamente sosteniéndolo y haciendo una ligera presión que sonsacó un jadeo por parte de ella.

Ya era totalmente suya.

Piernas separadas y temblando, respiración acelerada, sus manos agarrando la almohada por la anticipación... Una comisura de los labios de Ichigo subió a modo de sonrisa, una que su mujer encontró tremendamente sexy. Aunque realmente era ella quien le tentaba de forma silenciosa e inocente, con cada movimiento, mirada o incluso su dulce sonrisa.

Y en ese momento él iba a hacer que fuese Orihime la que suplicase por su cuerpo.

Sus dedos se colaron por la hendidura de sus labios, abriéndolos lentamente mientras que su otra mano recorría uno de sus muslos, tanto por la cara externa como por la interna, observando como ella dejó de respirar un instante antes de volver a hacerlo de forma lenta, agachándose entre sus piernas hasta encontrarse con su sexo, el cual ya había sentido que estaba visiblemente excitado. Pero no lo suficiente para su gusto. Posando sus labios sobre los de su intimidad, su lengua comenzó a recorrer sus húmedos labios de una forma tortuosamente lenta.

Los pies de Orihime se retorcían al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, abrumada por la ardiente humedad que proporcionaba su íntima caricia. La primera vez que Ichigo hizo aquello quería morirse a causa de la vergüenza de estar expuesta, para luego acabar queriendo morirse otra vez del placer que experimentaba.

Pero él no había hecho más que comenzar, pues su lengua pasó a lo largo de su sexo, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se apretaban al inicio de sus piernas y sus pulgares se movían sobre su piel, mandando pequeñas corrientes eléctricas a lo largo de éstas. Se veía que ya conocía de sobra como funcionaba el cuerpo de Orihime; después de todo ¿No decían que de la práctica se hacía al maestro? Y el había adquirido bastante.

Le encantaba como su esposa reaccionaba a cada caricia, temblando y mordiéndose el labio intentando contener lo inevitable. Finalmente cedió y dejó que de sus labios saliesen esos gemidos que tanto le gustaban. En ese momento dejó de acariciarla con la lengua para deslizar sus dedos por sus labios, introduciendo dos de su cavidad, notando como se cernía sobre sus dígitos. Pero en ese momento deseaba observarla más detenidamente, a pesar de que en parte era una tortura al suprimir sus propios deseos ¿Pero quién no querría verla retorcerse de aquella manera?

Su pecho subía y ascendía de una forma hipnótica, podía ver como empezaba a sudar mientras su cadera se alzaba pidiendo que sus dedos se moviesen más rápido, y su cara. Definitivamente era lo que más loco le volvía, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras que su boca formaba una "o" al mismo tiempo que soltaba un gemido tras otro. Sus mejillas estaban rojas tanto por encontrarse tan expuesta como por el calor corporal.

En ese momento Orihime representaba la sexualidad en sí misma, no había forma de resistirse ante aquella Venus. Cada parte de ella era tremendamente sensual, y a pesar de haberse perdido en ese cuerpo más veces de la que podía recordar; al final solo sentía la necesidad de volver a probarla. Ichigo sentía como le costaba respirar ¡Y solo la estaba observando! Se suponía que iba a tomar control, cosa que estaba haciendo; no obstante llegaba ella y sin siquiera tocarle ya le tenía como loco.

— Ichigo...— Su voz sonaba pesada y excitada al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos nublados por el deseo.

Aquello hizo que el nombrado sintiese un intenso dolor en la entrepierna. Estaba llegando a su límite, ni siquiera confiaba en que su voz pudiese ser igual de provocadora que antes.

— ¿Hm? —

Fue todo lo que pudo decir, entrecerrando los ojos mientras veía como la mano de ella iba a su cabeza, acariciando su nuca mientras ascendía hasta agarrar su pelo suavemente. Un ligero tirón hizo que un escalofrío descendiese a lo largo de su espalda.

Sin darse cuenta una gran sonrisa se instauró en los labios de Ichigo en el momento que ella empujó suavemente su cabeza hacia su entrepierna. No se esperaba que lo dijera en voz alta, probablemente la chica se moriría de vergüenza al dudando ni un instante, el de cabellos naranja bajó la cabeza con rapidez, dejando sus dedos aún en su interior mientras dejaba de su lengua acariciase su clítoris de forma lenta, por mucho que desease apresusarse quería que ella disfrutase de todo sentir como el tiempo entre jadeo y jadeo se acortaba, al mismo tiempo que su agarre sobre su cabello se hacía más fuerte. Saboreaba la feminidad de Orihime, que cada vez iba contrayéndose más y más a medida que él buscaba aquel punto en su interior para acariciarlo y terminar llevándola hasta su clímax.

Su intenso olor y sabor tenían a Ichigo totalmente embriagado, logrando que a pesar de que su boca comenzase a cansarse fuese yendo más rápido. Entonces fue cuando sintió aquel punto más suave en su interior, no solamente porque lo sintiese, sino porque el fuerte gemido, que seguramente resonó por toda la casa, le daba a entender que lo había encontrado.

Orihime se sentía atacada por todas aquellas sensaciones concentradas en su zona más sensible; parecía que no había bromeado cuando le dijo que no dormirían. Pero no iba a negar que le gustaba el empeño que le ponía a la hora de satisfacerla. Cuando Ichigo besaba y acariciaba su intimidad con aquella pasión y dedicación podía sentir al mismo su amor, pues algo que había descubierto en sus encuentros íntimos es que el Shinigami sabía expresarse físicamente como sus palabras no lograban hacerlo.

El calor que iba concentrándose en su intimidad comenzaba a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo, para luego recorrerle como un rayo por todas partes. Su cuerpo entero tembló ante él, que absorbió todo aquel orgasmo soltando un gruñido, orgulloso de hacerla sentir así. Intentaba decir su nombre, pero realmente no se entendía nada de lo que soltaba entre gemidos.

Con su cuerpo aún sensible por su clímax, Ichigo apartó su cabeza de su entrepierna, ascendiendo por su torso dejando húmedos besos que reflejaban el deseo que tenía de poseer ese cuerpo de nuevo. Se detuvo en el valle de su pecho, sintiendo como sus finos dedos se deslizaban por su espalda, colándose en su torso, lo que le sacó un suspiro. Él se encontraba tremendamente sensible por la excitación que sentía en ese momento, y sus manos realmente le producían un tortuoso placer.

Como queriendo "vengarse" por aquello acarició su pecho derecho con sus labios, dejando que su respiración hiciera que a la castaña se le pusiera la piel de gallina antes de besarlo. Repitió lo mismo con su otro pecho, mientras que ella le bajaba los pantalones junto a su ropa interior, dejándole totalmente expuesto.

— Bésame.— Le pidió en un susurro Orihime.

Petición que él completó con gusto. Descansando su cuerpo entre sus piernas, dejando que estás rodearan su cintura, finalmente dejó su cabeza a la altura de la suya para besarla con verdadera necesidad mientras sus manos acariciaban sus generosos pechos.

Reaccionando ante sus acciones, Orihime posó sus manos sobre sus nalgas, subiendo hasta llegar a sus hombros, sonsacándole una serie de jadeos y gemidos que la complacieron. Aunque a ambos les costaba concentrarse ante tantas estimulaciones, sobretodo con aquel intenso beso en el cual parecía que los dos estaban profundamente entregándose al otro con la caricia de sus lenguas y la presión sobre los labios del otro.

Empujándole por los hombros, Orihime hizo que él se sentase, eso sí sin soltarla pues en ese momento no iba a permitir que su piel no se apartase ni un centímetro de la suya.

Entendiéndose en silencio, bueno relativo silencio si no se tenía en cuenta sus sonoras respiraciones y gemidos, Ichigo la ayudó a acomodarse de tal forma que pudiese adentrarse dentro de ella.

En el momento que Ichigo sintió como entraba en su sexo soltó un profundo gruñido, agarrando con fuerza sus caderas, pero permitiendo que siguiese moviéndolas. Por nada del mundo iba a dejar que ella cesase aquel lento y delicioso ritmo que ella había establecido. En ese momento Orihime revolvía su pelo, pasando sus uñas suavemente por esto, lo cual le encantaba, mientras que su mano se aferraba sobre su hombro como punto de apoyo.

No pudiendo remediarlo Orihime abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su mirada deslizándose sobre su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que separaban sus labios. La pareja se estaba comiendo con la mirada antes de que él rodease su cintura con su brazo, moviéndose a un ritmo mucho más apremiante.

La verdad es que seguía sorprendiéndose de como Ichigo podía mostrarse tan apasionado en ese terreno, cuando de adolescente siempre había sido un chico bastante parado, por no decir que parecía que le daba igual todo aquel tema. Algo muy diferente del hombro ante ella, que parecía que no iba a estar satisfecho hasta llevarla a su límite; cosa que Orihime permitiría con gusto.

— Dios eres preciosa.— Soltó con voz ronca mientras sus labios besaban de forma agresiva su cuello cuando ella se unió a su ritmo.— ...¡Joder!— Gimió frustrado antes de volver a besarla.

Encima en aquella postura podía contemplarla detenidamente mientras ella se restregaba contra su cuerpo de forma apasionada, sintiendo su ardiente piel contra la suya, como dos lenguas de luego que al unirse solo forman una más ardiente. Jamás se habría imaginado que Orihime llegaría a ser una persona así, cuando en su juventud se había permitido fantasear con ella, sintiéndose sucio por pensar así de la dulce sanadora, la había imaginado alguien dulce que pedía su atención mientras él se encargaba de todo.

Y qué equivocado estaba.

Pues era la castaña la que a menudo mostraba una pasión que le dejaba abrumado; por eso mismo aquella noche quería centrarse absolutamente en su placer. Aunque estuviese apunto de perder la cabeza por aquellas sensaciones y su femenino olor capturándole por completo.

Las uñas de su esposa se clavaron en sus omóplatos el momento en el que sintió como un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral, para luego dar en el origen de su placer y estallar por completo; siendo así que tembló de puro placer.

— ¡Ah! — Jadeo vergonzosamente alto, arqueando su espalda, siendo así que sus voluptuoso pechos se pegaron contra el firme de su marido.- ¡Ichigo!

Su nombre entre sus orgasmos era probablemente lo que ya le llevaba siempre a su propio clímax, apremiando el ritmo de sus vaivenes. Podía sentir como ella se apretaba a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que la llenaba.

Ahogó sus gemidos en los labios de Orihime, no por pudor o algo similar, sino porque en ese momento sentía de nuevo un hambre voraz por aquellos labios.

Con la respiración tan acelerada que parecía una competición, el joven matrimonio se tumbó en la cama. Y fue entonces cuando Orihime procedió a su ritual de llenar la cara, el cuello y el pecho de Ichigo de besos; acto que dejaba a éste con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Adoraba que hiciera eso.

Pasando su mano por su espalda al mismo tiempo que la pegaba todo lo posible a él, una gran sonrisa pícara se extendió por el rostro de Ichigo.

— ¿Sabes que no he terminado contigo no?

A lo que Orihime soltó una risa, pues sabía que en ese momento no tendría escapatoria de la máquina de caricias y besos que se convertía Ichigo.

Poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él, con confianza después de haber estado en aquella posición más veces, le dedicó una gran sonrisa, inclinándose hacia delante para hablar sobre sus labios.

— Bien, porque me has dado un par de ideas.— Soltó con el mismo descaro qué él había mostrado.

Poco diálogo hubo cuando la pareja se volvió a abalanzar el uno sobre el otro, aprovechando aquella noche de relativa soledad.

* * *

 **¡Y fin!**

 **Sé que algunos queréis que ya vaya subiendo más de fic de And at last i see the light, pero empecé a pensar en como hacer este fic cuando vi que Kurosaki Orihime, una autora que recomiendo mucho y la que de hecho me motivó a meterme a escribir IH de lleno me dejó un review en el fic paso a paso. Admito que me ha costado dos meses y pico porque creo que mi punto débil es el lemon. Aún así espero que os haya gustado~~**

 **Sobretodo gracias a todos los que dieron reviews. favs y follows a Paso a Paso, por eso quería escribir algo así. Realmente suelo ser más de oneshoots, que de fics largos, aunque es porque me estoy comprometiendo con este fandom. Y también tengo más oneshots a terminar con los cuales me iré poniendo poco a poco, manteniendo también los multichapter.**

 **De verdad que espero que mi lemon no haya sigo muy desastroso, muchas gracias por leerme y por todo vuestro apoyo, sois un fandom maravilloso; por eso mismo deseo aportar con más cosas.**

 **Att: Feuerimherz**


End file.
